Ramolo Bingo
by MonkeyDLexie
Summary: Foxy lance son Ramolo Beam sur Sanji et Zoro qui s'embrassent lorsque l'effet se dissipe, comment vont ils réagir?


Ramolo Bingo

Ce matin là, Sanji avait eu un drôle de pressentiment, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, vous savez ce sentiment étrange, un peu mystique qui s'immisce dans votre esprit des le réveil et vous suit à longueur de journée en vous rappelant de temps à autre que l'environnement dans lequel vous vivez est dangereux et qu'au prochain pas vous risquez de basculer dans les abysses. N'étant pas superstitieux de nature, il n'y fit pas attention et décida de faire comme tout les matins, c'est à dire préparer mentalement une liste des choses à faire, d'abord préparer le petit déjeuner et appeler les morfales à table. Donc un thé pour Robin, des mandarines pour Nami, du lait pour Brooke, viandes grillés pour le capitaine, barbe a papa pour Chopper, tartines grillées pour Usopp, cola pour Franky et saké pour Zoro. Une fois la table dressée, il sortit de sa cuisine.

- Petit déjeuner !

- Yeah a manger hurla Luffy

Tout le petit monde se mit à table avec plus ou moins de calme et commença à déguster la nourriture. En buvant son café, Sanji ressentit de nouveau un étrange pressentiment et se mit à réfléchir.

- C'est étrange se dit il peut être ai je oublié quelque chose ?

Il refit intérieurement sa liste apparemment tout était bon, il était pourtant sure d'oublier une chose importante, il observa ses compagnons un à un, cherchant le lien entre le sentiments et ses amis. Tout à coup un éclair de lucidité lui parvint

- Bon sans mais c'est bien sure, Hey tête de cactus, vu que t'as l'air de t'ennuyer tu débarrasseras la table

- T'as pas fini de m'emmerder sourcil en vrille

C'était ça il avait oublier d'emmerder Zoro, très heureux de sa bêtise, il sourit bêtement avant de finir son café mais le sentiment vint de nouveau chatouiller son esprit, néanmoins il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser car a peine le déjeuner terminé, une énorme déferlante vint ébranler le navire. Elle fut d'ailleurs l'annonciatrice d'une tempête assez importante qui réussit à occuper les membres d'équipages toute la journée. Quand l'ouragan se calma un peu, il fut décider d'un commun accord, que chacun méritait le repos, ils se dirigèrent vers la cabine, quand Luffy s'écria

- Je rêve ou il y a des gens dans cette barque

- Nom de Dieu dit Franky mais c'est Foxy

- Il manquait plus que ça se lamenta Usopp

N'écoutant pas les protestations de ses amis qui lui dirent d'abandonner le renard argenté à son sort, Luffy les rapatria sur le Sunny. Sanji tenta de faire preuve d'hospitalité en donnant a manger aux pirates mais il le regretta suite au remarque désobligeante du capitaine.

- Cette soupe est vraiment indigne de moi, c'est un scandale

Il n'eut pas le temps de râler d'avantage car Zoro venait de passer un sabre sous la gorge du renard argenté.

- Si la cuisine de notre cuistot te revient pas, tu peut toujours la laisser et te jeter à la mer

- Euh non ça ira c'est pas si mal

Zoro sourit, content de son petit effet et partit, Sanji lui n'en revenait pas, il l'avait en quelques sorte défendu c'était pas banal, enfin il ne l'avait peut être pas fait exprès. La soirée se passa sans incident majeur.

Le lendemain, le Sunny eut le malheur de croiser le capitaine qui avait volé les membres d'équipage du Foxy et bien sur Luffy ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de donner un coup de main au renard argenté qui pour les remercier décida de leur mettre une raclé dans le but de récupérer leur navire. Le groupe composé de Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji et Zoro se retrouva dans une pièce face a leur ennemi qui essaya de leur lancer un Ramolo Beam, ils esquivaient tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce que un des rayons touche le cuisinier et le bretteur. Profitant de la confusion, Foxy s'échappa.

- Bordel on peut pas le laisser fuir cria Luffy

- Ouais mais Sanji et Zoro sont bloqués remarqua Usopp

- C'est pas grave ajouta Nami, l'effet n'est pas dangereux et il n'y a que Foxy comme ennemi, il ne risquent rien, laissons les

- Ok dit le capitaine rejoignez nous des que possible

Les deux concernés auraient bien voulu répondre mais c'était impossible, ils se dirigeait l'un vers l'autre dans une lenteur démesuré, soudain ils s'aperçurent que la manière dont ils se rapprochés, allait les faire s'embrassés. Chacun se demanda comment échapper au guêpier hélas la minute était écoulée, sans qu'il n'est le temps de le voir. L'élan qu'avait pris Sanji et qui avait été bloqué par l'effet du rayon de Foxy revint au galop et projeta le cuisinier sur le bretteur qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.

C'est ainsi que Sanji se retrouva à califourchon sur Zoro, bouche contre bouche. Son premier réflexe aurait du être de se dégager, celui du bretteur aussi d'ailleurs pourtant aucun d'eux ne bougea. Zoro passa sa main dans le dos du cuisinier tandis que celui ci avait passer sa main sous la nuque de son ami, leurs langues se touchèrent, s'emmêlèrent, se caressèrent d'une manière très sensuel. La main que Zoro avait placé dans le dos de Sanji remonta lentement lui agrippant les cheveux. Le cœur du bretteur tambourinait à la chamade. Une explosion retentit ramenant les deux hommes à la réalité. Sanji s'écarta vivement, toussa avant de s'allumait une cigarette et dire

- Hmmm on devrait y aller, les autres on peut être besoin de nous

- Ouais répondit le bretteur un peu perdu

Celui ci regarda son rival complètement ahuri cherchant à savoir si cela s'était réellement passé ou si il l'avait totalement inventé, son cerveau surchauffa complètement. Les autres en questions avaient déjà terrassé les membres et le capitaine de l'équipage du renard argenté.

- Le rayon a mis plus de temps à s'évaporer non demanda Nami

- Et bien euh paniqua Sanji

- C'est ma faute le coupa Zoro, je me suis perdu, il est revenu me chercher

- Je vois

Usopp jeta un regard au blond, il le trouva étrange mais ne dit rien, il proposa de retourner sur le bateau et de partir loin de tous ses pirates dégénérés, Luffy ajouta qu'il avait la dalle, ce qui provoqua un soupir de la part du cuisinier. Une fois sur le bateau chacun vaqua à ses occupations habituelles. Sanji dans sa cuisine préparait le repas.

_Bordel se dit il mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait, il va me le faire payer ça c'est sure sans compter que si il le dit aux autres ça craint, quoique je pense qu'ils comprendraient sans trop de mal, le véritable problème c'est que ce que je vais dire à Zoro, hey mec désolé pour tout à l'heure mais ça fait quelques jours que je suis pris d'une irrésistible envie de t'embrasser, du coup je me suis dit autant le faire tant que j'en ai l'occasion._

Il respira un grand coup et se dit qu'il règlerait ça le soir même. Malgré cette bonne résolution, il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser et dut se concentrer énormément, il avait beau essayer de faire comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas, l'image du baiser lui revenait sans cesse en tête, a tel point qu'il s'entailla la main.

- Quel con s'injuria t'il en faisant couler de l'eau sur la plaie

Il continua sa cuisine en faisant le plus attention possible. De son côté Zoro n'en menait pas large non plus et réfléchissait en levant ses haltères.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui as prit à cet abruti de cuistot, il est en manque à ce point là ou alors c'était une blague et il est entrain de raconter aux autres que je me suis laissé embrasser, je vais le tuer, pourtant ça avait l'air sincère enfin je crois_

Il fut tirer de ses pensées par le blond qui criait

- A table !

Il vit ses compagnons se dirigeait vers la cuisine mais il n'eut pas le courage de descendre.

- Tiens Zoro n'est pas la demanda Usopp

- Il à du se paumer dit Franky

Les autres rigolèrent, et lorsqu'ils partirent se coucher, Sanji amena son repas au bretteur, il toqua à la porte de la vigie

- Marimo je t'amène le repas

Il n'eut pas de réponses mais entra quand même, il ne le vit pas tout de suite, il s'était assis dans un coin.

- Depuis quand tu t'entraines dans le noir

- Je t'en pose des questions demanda méchamment Zoro

- Ok je vois le genre je te laisse ça et j'y vais

Il déposa l'assiette à côté du bretteur qui leva les yeux à cet instant

- Qu'est ce que tu t'est fait à la main

- Tu vois que tu m'en pose des questions sourit le cuisinier

Zoro tourna la tête pas très content de se faire retourner ses vannes contre lui.

- Je me suis coupé en faisant la cuisine

- Tu te fous de moi

- J'avais la tête ailleurs ça arrive

Un silence s'installa, Sanji se dirigea vers la sortie au bout de trois pas il s'arrêta, il est clair que Zoro lui en voulait et si il ne faisait rien la situation dégénérait, il prit son courage à deux mains et une grande inspiration

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure

Zoro le fixa, son rival lui tournait toujours le dos

- Je vois bien que ça t'emmerde et je peut le comprendre mais on à qu'a faire comme si rien ne s'était passé

Il se retourna au moment ou un rayon de lune illumina le visage du bretteur et il put clairement voir son teint pale et son air vide. Il s'agenouilla face à lui

- Nom de Dieu ça va ?

- Quoi ? Mais bien sur que ça va

- Alor pourquoi t'as cette tronche

- N'importe quoi tu divague*

- Sérieux j'embrasse si mal que ça

Zoro resta figé à l'évocation du baiser puis rigola, Sanji sourit lui aussi

- T'est vraiment con quand tu t'y mets dit le Marimo

- Je sais alors tu veux bien me pardonner, on oublie tout

- Y'a rien à pardonner t'en fait pas mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça

Le cuisinier eut un mouvement de recul, il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il lui plaisait mais lui mentirent ne servirait à rien il le verrait, a nouveau il respira comme si c'était sa dernière bouffée d'oxygène.

- Hey bien si tu veux savoir depuis que j'ai commencer à cuisiner je ne me suis jamais blesser, rien ne m'avais déconcentrer jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le baiser qu'on à échanger ma hanter toute la journée. Enfin tout ça pour te dire que tu me plais et que je voulais juste t'embrasser au moins une fois

Zoro ne savait pas quoi dire, il était rouge de gêne.

- Si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle

- J'aime t'embêter mais jamais je ne jouerais avec tes sentiments j'ai horreur des gens qui s'amuse avec ce que ressentent les autres

Voyant que le bretteur ne répondait pas, Sanji se dit qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul, au moment ou il tourna la poignée un déclic se fit dans la tête de Zoro

- Je peut te demander une dernière chose

- Bien sur

- T'as dit que tu voulais partager un baiser mais celui de tout à l'heure n'était pas vraiment complet tu t'en contente

- Fais gaffe sourit le cuistot la prochaine fois qu'on croise Foxy je ne me laisserais pas distraire

- Pourquoi attendre on est majeur non ?

- T'est sérieux demanda Sanji parce que t'est conscient qu'il faut pas me le dire deux fois

- J'avais pas l'intention de répéter répondit Zoro en se levant

Sanji se demanda une seconde si il disait vrai mais la lueur de défi qui brillait dans ses yeux ne le fit pas hésiter longtemps. Il referma la porte et s'avança lentement vers l'homme aux cheveux verts chacun de ses pas résonnaient dans la nuit comme un décompte avant le coup final. Le Marimo avait détourné le regard n'en revenant pas d'avoir dit une chose pareille, il se demandait d'ailleurs si Sanji avait tout compris car son cœur s'était mis à battre tellement fort qu'il n'avait pas entendu ses propres paroles. Le blond, plaqua son rival contre le mur d'une main, de l'autre il la fit passer derrière sa nuque avant de l'embrassait, sa langue passa instinctivement dans la bouche du bretteur qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Le ballet interrompu de tout a l'heure reprit ardemment comme si il ne s'était jamais arrêter, leurs respirations se firent plus saccadés avant de ralentir, Sanji attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Zoro et la mordilla avant de la relâcher. Il sourit un peu euphorique, il était sur de bien dormir ce soir, reculant un peu il allait remercier le bretteur de lui avoir laisser une deuxième chance mais il n'en eut pas le temps celui ci l'avait attrapé et avait inverser leur position, il l'embrassait tout aussi passionnément, le blond décida de se laisser faire, il était sure que ça ne se reproduirait pas de si tôt alors autant en profiter un maximum. Quand le baiser s'arrêta chacun fut déçus mais ne dit rien, la chaleur ambiante avait laissé place à une froideur de glace.

- Merci souffla le blond

- Sincèrement je crois en avoir profiter aussi

Sanji lui sourit heureux mais une question s'immisça dans son esprit et vint le perturber n'osant pas la poser il préféra s'en aller.

- Il vaut mieux que j'y aille sinon ça risque de mal se terminer pour moi

- D'habitude quand tu veux un truc t'est plus combatif fit remarquer Zoro

- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte de ce que je veux

- Alors explique moi implora presque le bretteur

- Pour toi c'est juste une expérience, tu voulais voir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser un mec et je te blâme pas, pour moi c'est différent et je veux pas souffrir

Zoro ne dit rien et laissa le cuisinier s'en aller, il réfléchit quelques instants, est ce que c'était vrai, ne voulait il que tenter une nouvelle expérience non c'était plus profond que ça. Il le savait, il n'arriverait peut être pas à le dire mais il le savait. Il sortit de la vigie et vit que la cuisine était allumé, il s'y précipita, Sanji fut surpris de le voir débarquer

- Tu sais tu peut aller te coucher c'est a moi de prendre la garde

- Ecoute je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressent mais c'est plus qu'une simple expérience

Il l'embrassa à nouveau essayant de lui faire comprendre comme il le pouvait qu'il tenait à lui. Ils décidèrent donc de sortir ensemble sans le faire savoir aux autres jusqu'à ce que la situation soit plus claire.

Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, leurs relations évolua, ils passaient du temps ensemble, se raconter des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais dites à personnes, s'embrasser, c'était devenu une habitude à tel point qu'un jour alors que l'équipage prenait le petit déjeuner, Zoro salua ses compagnons et embrassa Sanji avant de s'asseoir pour manger, une bonne minute plus tard ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient embrassé en public. Chopper s'était évanoui, Usopp et Franky avait la mâchoire à terre, Brooke ne bougeait pas, Robin rigolait et Luffy fouilla dans ses poches pour donner un billet à Nami qui sourit et remercia les amoureux.

- Bon les gars dit Luffy vous auriez pas un truc à nous dire

- Heu je enfin c'est a dire nous euh bafouilla Sanji

- Sanji et moi on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait des trucs en commun on s'est mis ensemble mais on a décidé d'attendre d'être sure de nos sentiments pour vous le dire, voilà tout.

- C'est super dit Franky

- Félicitations ajoutèrent Usopp et Robin

- Yohoho termina Brooke

- Euh merci dit Sanji

L'équipage avait très bien pris la nouvelle et avait décider d'organiser une fête. Durant la soirée tout le monde s'amusa, picola, chanta. Lorsqu'ils partirent se coucher, Sanji vit son compagnon qui regardait l'horizon, il l'attrapa par derrière et l'enlaça

- Ça va mieux demanda le bretteur

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte, j'allais très bien

- Je sais pas tu m'as semblait distant tu ne voulais pas que je l'annonce aux autres demanda Zoro

- On avait pas trop le choix rigola le blond mais c'est mieux comme ça, le truc c'est que ça va bientôt faire un mois qu'on est ensemble et on à pas vraiment mis les choses aux claires

- Pour moi c'est clair

Voyant la mine de son compagnon, Zoro comprit qu'il avait besoin d'entendre quelque chose de concret , il savait que ce moment fatidique arriverait mais il n'était pas sure d'arriver à prononcer les mots que Sanji voulait entendre, mais il ne voulait pas le perdre pour une bêtise. Il se mit face à lui et planta son regard dans le sien

- Ecoute moi Sanji tu me demande un truc difficile, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit mais malgré ça je suis sure de ce que je ressens pour toi, j'aime être avec toi, j'aime t'embrasser et je peut t'assurer que t'as le plus beau cul de l'équipage.

- T'est con Marimo rigola Sanji mais je t'aime

Le bretteur se figea, un frisson remonta le long de son échine, on ne lui avait jamais dit ça et ce n'était pas désagréable, il attrapa son rival et l'embrassa

- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le dire un jour

- Dans ce cas montre le moi

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et partirent ce coucher. Le lendemain l'équipage au chapeau de paille accosta sur une petite ile ou des pécheurs vinrent les accoster.

- Oh jeunes gens vous avez besoin de vous approvisionner en ville ?

- Oui répondit Nami

- Dans ce cas je dois vous prévenir, si vous y allez maintenant il faudra passer la nuit en ville dans une heure un brouillard épais va recouvrir l'ile et vous ne pourrez plus vous guider

- Merci pour l'info dit Luffy

- Vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne on rentrait justement

- Trop cool dit le capitaine en sautant du bateau

D'un commun accord, il décidèrent de laisser le bateau aux amoureux afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité ce qui ne leur déplut pas

- A demain hurla Usopp

- Soyez sage ajouta Nami avec un clin d'oil

- Ne démolissez pas le Sunny implora Franky

- Cassez vous leur répondit Zoro

L'équipage rigola, du Zoro tout craché.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait demanda le bretteur

- Déjà on mange après on verra

Tandis que Sanji s'activer à préparer le repas, Zoro s'ennuyait et décida d'embêter le cuisinier, il se positionna derrière lui et embrassa son cou, il déposa de nombreux baisers en remontant jusqu'a l'oreille qu'il mordilla, le blond émit un gémissement qui fit rougir l'escrimeur qui s'écarta

- Désolé dit le cuisinier c'est assez sensible

- Non c'est moi désolé

Il sortit, Sanji se demanda pourquoi il agissait comme ça et le suivit, Zoro s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain ou il se passait de l'eau froide sur la tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sanji pour comprendre, il arrêta l'eau, ce qui étonna le bretteur qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il se sentait gêner, le blond lui attrapa la main et le guida jusqu'à leur chambre ou il le poussa sur le lit. Puis il se mit à califourchon sur lui.

- Attends qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Zoro

- Je fais un Scrabble plaisanta Sanji avant de l'embrasser à nouveau

- Tu te rends compte de ce qui va se passer

- Pff t'est vraiment con quand tu t'y met je te rappelle que contrairement à toi j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine et donc je me rends bien plus compte de ce qui arrive que toi

Zoro semblait un peu perdu, il avait envie d'aller plus loin mais son manque d'expérience l'inquiétait, Sanji comprit le problème et décida de prendre les devants. Il fit passer ses mains sous le tee shirt de l'escrimeur, le caressant tout en lui enlevant le vêtement. L'escrimeur le laissa faire ce demandant ce qu'il devait faire, Sanji répondit à sa question muette en lui murmurant

- Là c'est le moment ou t'est censé m'enlever mes fringues

- Je sais c'est juste que je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre

Sanji sourit et l'embrassa avant de répondre

- T'est pas censé réfléchir laisse toi aller

Zoro lui attrapa le visage l'embrassa doucement avant de faire passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du blond avant de la faire glisser à l'intérieur de la bouche de son amant, il caressa sa langue avant de l'y enlacer. Il déboutonna la chemise, bouton après bouton bien décider à faire durer le plaisir. Une fois enlever il fit descendre ses mains sur les hanches du cuistot pour pouvoir le faire basculer et prendre le dessus. Sanji fut surpris mais très heureux que son partenaire prenne enfin confiance en lui. Celui ci lui sourit avant de passer sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément. Zoro mordilla les tétons de son partenaire ainsi que son nombril, il déboutonna le pantalon et l'enleva avant d'enlever le sien. Puis il reprit son petit jeu faisant gémir son partenaire, celui fit glisser sa main sous le boxer de son amant qui arrêta ce qu'il faisait sous la surprise, il se mit à gémir à son tour sous les caresses du blond.

- Hmm t'est plutôt doué

- Vraiment susurra Sanji en reprenant le dessus, attends de voir la suite

Il enleva le boxer du vert, et prit son membre en bouche, le gémissement qu'il poussa amusa le blond qui décida de jouer un peu, il garda un rythme lent jusqu'à ce que Zoro n'en puisse plus, il accéléra le mouvement, lorsqu'il vint le blond avala tout avant d'embrasser son partenaire. Celui ci inversa leurs position et à son tour se mit à lécher le membre de son amant, il le prit en bouche. Sanji fut très étonné que le vert fasse cela alors que c'était sa première fois mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien le bougre. Dans un dernier gémissement il vint dans la bouche de Zoro qui recracha tout.

- Pwa c'est amer

- Ha ha tu est très doué toi aussi

Zoro sourit, le blond attrapa du lubrifiant qui se trouvait à côté du lit, il s'en versa dans la main avant de se préparer devant un Zoro rouge d'excitation, il embrassa son amant et lui malaxa les fesses avant de le retourner et de le pénétrer. Sanji poussa un cri de douleur.

- Excuse moi dit le vert

- Hmm pas grave tu peut y aller

Il commença de long va et viens faisant gémir son partenaire, il lui mordit le cou, rendant ses gémissement de plus en plus bruyant. Il n'en menait pas large non plus mais attendit que les gémissement devinrent cris de plaisir pour accélérer le mouvement, ils jouirent tout les deux. Zoro tomba sur Sanji et se poussa afin de ne pas écraser le blond. Celui ci vint poser la tête sur le torse de Zoro.

- Alors Cook ?

- Tu veux que je note sérieux, quel romantisme

- Tu peut parler de romantisme c'est toi qui m'as sauter dessus

- C'est ça plains toi rigola Sanji

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Zoro sourit, le blond lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

- Les autres ne rentrent que demain

- Oui je sais mais...Oh je vois répondit le cuistot en souriant à son tour

* Vague (vive le hippie)

Il laissa Zoro l'embrassait et faire remonter la température, la nuit s'annonçait longue et chaude.


End file.
